Oh My God! You're
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jungkook, ia ingin dekat dengan Taehyung dan harus merelakan dirinya lupa ingatan. BTS Fanfiction. Pairing VKook/TaeJung/TaeKook. Little bit MinYoon,NamJin. Yaoi. BxB.
1. Chapter 1

**Vkook Fanfiction – Oh My God! You're…**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung , Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pairing : Vkook**

 **Genre : Romance,AU**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan Emaknye masing-masing,kecuali Suga :v Suga punya gue *bukkk *digebukin Jimin. Gue disini cuma pinjem nama doang :3**

* * *

"Appa.. aku berkeliling sebentar ne.."

"Jangan sampai tersesat nak.."

"Tidak akan ! Aku sudah besar.. Aku pergi.."

"Hati-hati ! Jangan sampai ada manusia yang melihat mu !"

"Ne appa.."

Aku bosan di rumah, lalu ku putuskan untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling sebentar, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik di sekitar sini. Aku pun berkeliling sambil sesekali melihat kanan kiri. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti begitu saja, aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik sekarang, dia yang ada di sana.. Yang sedang menyumpal telinganya dengan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui, dia tertidur di bawah pohon itu, kenapa dia sendiri ? Aku pun perlahan mendekatinya dan bersembunyi di balik batu besar, tiba-tiba ide konyol yang seharusnya tak boleh ku lakukan pun terbesit di pikiranku,aku harus melakukannya meskipun ingatanku akan hilang, ya.. itu resikonya. akupun terus mendekatinya dan akhirnya ku sampai di daratan. Ku keringkan tubuhku, lalu aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku sekarang tepat di depannya.

 **Taehyung POV**

Tidur di bawah pohon di pinggir pantai memang menyenangkan. Saat aku tidur, aku seperti merasa ada hembusan nafas di wajahku, dengan ragu akhirnya ku buka mataku dan mataku bertemu dengan manik indah seseorang. Aku pun terkejut dan agak terjungkal kebelakang. Dia..Siapa ? Kenapa bias dia disini ? "Hey, kau sedang apa ?" Tanya ku dan hanya di balas gelengan imut darinya. Astaga, kenapa dia imut sekali sih ? "Mana orang tua mu ?" Tanya ku lagi "Heh ?" dan hanya di balas begitu dengannya dengan tatapan polosnya "Ku bilang, mana orang tua mu manis ?" tanyaku lagi, eh ? manis ? apa aku mengucapkannya ? Yak ! Taehyung bodoh ! Ku lihat pipinya memerah dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya-lagi- "Kau tidak tahu orang tua mu di mana ?" dan dia hanya menganggu lucu . Ya ampun, anak ini seperti anak anjing saja. "Rumahmu ? Apa kau tahu ?" lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng. Ya.. Aku seperti bicara dengan seseorang yang bisu. "Namamu siapa ?" tanyaku lagi , dia hanya menggeleng, apa anak ini lupa ingatan ? Dia amnesia ? "TAEHYUNG-AH !" ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping, dan itu Jimin serta Yoongi hyung. "Yak ! Kau dari mana saja ?! Aku dan Yoongi hyung mencarimu kemana-mana!" ucapnya sambil menjitak kepalaku "Aku tertidur tadi..Hehee.." ucapku cengengesan. "Eh ? Taehyung-ah.. Siapa dia ?" Tanya Yoongi hyung sambil menunjuk kearahnya, dan dia tiba-tiba bersembunyi dibalik punggungku. Aigoo, lucunya "Ah.. Dia .. Temanku.." ucapku.

"Oooh.. Kajja, kita sudah ditunggu Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung di sana !" ucap Jimin dan langsung meninggalkan ku dan dia yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku harus member nama padanya. Kira-kira nama yang cocok untuknya apa ya ? Emm.. "Hey..Kau mau ku kasih nama tidak ?"

"Jinja ?" ucapnya takut-takut . Hey ! dia bicara ! "Heum.. Bagaimana kalau.. Jungkook ? Jeon Jungkook ?" ucapku dan hanya di sambut anggukan lucu darinya "Baiklah..Sekarang namamu Jeon Jungkook, kau bias ikut aku sampai ingatanmu pulih." Ucapku dan tersenyum padanya. Dan ia juga tersenyum padaku. Kalian tahu, senyuman nya sangat manis dengan gigi kelinci nya yang membuat senyumannya semakin manis. Tidak kalah dengan senyumannya Yoongi hyung. Aku pun menarik tangan Jungkook dan berlari menuju hyung-hyungku yang sudah menunggu.

Sesampainya disana "Yak! Kalian lama sekali" ucap Jimin "Taehyung, dia siapa ? Perkenalkan pada kami" kali ini Jin Hyung yang bersuara "Ah.. Dia temanku .. Jeon Jungkook" ucapku pada mereka "Ah.. Senang bertemu denganmu Jungkook-ah." Ucap Hoseok hyung dan hanya di balas senyuman manis dari Jungkook, astaga, kenapa aku tidak rela jika Jungkook memperlihatkan senyumannya itu pada teman-temanku ? Aiihh . Entahlah..

 **TBC**

 **yeeyyy ! TBC :3**

 **Oiyaaa ^ Jan lupa RnR yaaa ^^**

 **Nis ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah review FF nya Nis kemaren ^^**

 **Ada yang udah bisa nebak ga ? Si Jungkook disini apaan ? :3**

 **RnR yaaaaahhh !**

 **Salam manis dari Istrinya Suga :v *Plaakkk (di tabok jimin -_- )**


	2. Chapter 2

Kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sementara, Jungkook ikut dengan ku sampai ingatannya pulih kembali. Sesampainya di rumahku. Aku langsung menyeret ahh lebih halusnya menggandeng Jungkook menuju kamarku. "Jungkook-ah.. Ini kamar kita.." ucapku padanya dan ia hanya menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau tunggu disana, aku mandi dulu" aku pun berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Astaga ! kenapa aku masih memikirkannya ? Dia.. Arghhhh .." saat mandi saja aku masih kepikiran dengan wajahnya yang manis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi . Ku edarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ku cari-cari sosok Jungkook yang sepertinya tidak ada di kamarku. Akupun berjalan menuju tempat tidur king size dan ohh.. Apa itu ? Ya Tuhan, ternyata dia tertidur . Lagi-lagi aku meneliti wajahnya, dia sangat imut saat tidur. Dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka yang memperlihatkan gigi kelinci nya itu. Ku benar kan posisinya tidur. Dan akupun turut tidur di sampingnya. "Jaljayo..Bunny ku.." entahlah.. Aku merasa sekarang dia milikku..

KRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Yak ! Alarm sialan ! Aisshh.. "Eunghh.." Eh ? Dia terbangun. "Sudah bangun ?" tanyaku . Dan ia hanya mengangguk seperti biasa. Kenapa dia tak ingin bicara sih ? Aneh sekali.

PING

Siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini sms.. Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju nakas dan melihat handphone ku. Benar saja, yang sms ternyata si ChimChim bantet kek ikan buntal *ditabokinpensnya .

 **'** **Taehyung ! Pagi ini kita ke pantai lagi ! Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung akan mentraktir kita hari ini !" -READ-**

Wuaaa..Ke pantai lagi ? Aku terlalu senang.. Apalagi jika mengajak kelinci ku itu..

 **'** **Jam berapa ?'-SEND-**

 **'** **Sekarang ! Kami akan menjemputmu ! Cepat siapkan pakaian mu ! Dan jangan lupa ajak si manis itu . Heheee :3'-READ-**

 **'** **Yak ! Kauuu !'-SEND-**

Dasar ikan buntal ! Yoongi hyung mau kau kemanakan eoh ?

 **'** **Aku hanya bercanda bodoh ! Cepat siap-siap dan jangan terlalu lama membiarkan Jungkookmu menunggu sendiri diatas kasurmu !'-READ-**

Ya ampun ! Aku lupa ! Aku pun langsung menaruh kembali handphoneku. Dna berlari

menuju kasur. "Mianhe Jungkook-ah..Tadi Jimin sms, katanya pagi ini kita ke pantai. Kau mau ikut?" ku lihat wajahnya seketika berbinar "Jinja ? Hnngg" ia pun mengangguk pasti "Pagi ini kita mandi disana saja..Hehee.." akupun langsung menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa nanti.

TINGTONG

Kegiatan menyiapkan barangpun terhenti saat bel berbunyi . Aku ingin beranjak, namun.. "Biar aku saja hyung" itu.. Jungkook.. Aisshh.. "Ani..Biar hyung saja.."

"Yasudah kalau gitu, kita berdua saja" ucapnya sambil menunjukan senyum khas nya.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu . KLEKK "Yak ! Taehyung ! Kau lemot sekali sih!" tehus Hoseok hyung . "Kajja.." kali ini Yoongi hyung. "Ne..Jungkook-ah..Kau duluan saja.. Aku mau ngambil barang-barang dulu.." dan ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti teman-temanku yang lain.

Setelah mengambil barang-barang aku langsung menuju ke mobil. Dan kita berangkat !

30 menit. Kami sampai di pantai sekitar 30 menit. "YEYYY ! YO YO YOO.. BEAUTIFUL BEACH !" teriak si bantet dan hanya dapat jitakan dari Yoongi hyung "Yak! Kau seperti tidak pernah kepantai saja !"

"Kajja Jungkook-ah.." aku pun menarik Jungkook, aku ingin menuju pohon yang dimana aku dan Jungkook di pertemukan. "TAEHYUNG ! KAU INGIN KEMANA ?" teriak Namjoon hyung dari jauh. "AKU INGIN KE SAMA SEBENTAR HYUNG!"

Sesampainya di pohon itu, akupun menyuruh Jungkook duduk di sampingku. Dan ia hanya menurut saja. "Berenang yuk.." ajakku padanya "Lagian kita belum mandi.." lanjutku. Dan ia menganggu senang. Aish.. -_- anak ini benar-benar seperti anak anjing. Aku pun langsung menarik tangan Jungkook ke pinggir pantai. Aku berlari duluan ke air "Jungkook-ah ! Kemarilah !" ucapku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya. "Ne hyung!1" balasnya lalu berlari dan senyum ke arahku. Ku balikkan badanku membelakanginya dank u dongakkan ke atas, menikmati semilir angin. CIPLAKKK (gagalbikinsound:v) Eh ? Apa itu ? Seperti orang terjatuh (bunyi tadi maksudnya orang jatuh di air gituu :3 ) Lalu ku balikan badanku kebelakang, aku asalnya terkekeh kecil , ternyata yang terjaduh itu Jungkook. Oh..Lihatlah wajahnya sekarang sangat imut. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya yang terduduk sedari tadi. "Jungkook-ah.. Kau tidak ap-" tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak dan akupun meutup mulutku "Jungkook-ah..Kau…"

 **TBC**

 **BIG THANKS FOR :**

 **YulJeon : Thanks review nya ^^ Si Jungkook apaan ye ? Nis juga bingung nihhh :3**

 **Riska971 : Duhh.. makasih reviewnya ^^ mungkin kali yakk :3 Si Jungkook bidadari yang ke sasar xD**

 **utsukushii02 : Si Jungkook apaan yaaaa ? Secret xD**

 **yoitedumb : Makasih ya.. ^^ Jungkook emang manis xD siluman kelinci boleh juga tuh xD**

 **Jvz1230 : Ikan dori btw apaan ? xD**

 **FYUUUHHHH *LAPKERINGET**

 **DUDUDUUHHH.. GIMANA NIH CERITANYA ? ABSURD BEUD YE :3 PENDEK PULA xD NAHH.. NIS SENGAJA BIKIN KALIAN PENASARAN .. HEHEEE xD SI JUNGKOOK ITU SIAPA SIH ? NIS JUGA GA TAU :V**

 **RnR yaaaa ^^**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jungkook-ah..Kau…" aku masih tak bias berkata apa-apa. Aku cukup terkejut. "K-kau.. YAKK! KAU TAU DARI MANA NAMAKUU ?!" ehh ? Apa dia berteriak ? Tau namanya ? Bukankah aku yang memberi nama ? "YAKK! KAU ! CEPAT BAWA PERGI AKU DARI SINI ! DAN JANGAN MENATAPKU BEGITU!" dengan cepat aku langsung menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style ke bawah pohon tadi. "Kau..Belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau tau dari mana namaku ?" Tanya nya lagi "Bu-bukan kah aku yang member nama itu padamu ?" tanyaku padanya lagi. Tapi kali ini agak gugup. Yahh… Bagaimana tidak gugup melihat seseorang yang kita sukai , ahhh tidak tidakk.. Kita cintai maksudnya, berubah menjadi setengah ikan alias MERMAID ? "Eh ? Tapi… Itu namaku, Jeon Jungkook" kata-katanya membuatku semakin kaget. Bagaimana bias aku memberinya nama yang sama dengan namanya sebelumnya ? "Oke oke..Kau pasti bingung dengan ku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi.. Kau harus janji untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun" aku hanya mengangguk dan ia pun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnnya, lalu ku tautkan jari kelingking ku dengan jarinya. "Begini..Tapi kau jangan menertawakanku, ini..Sangat memalukan !" ucapnya "Wae ? Mengapa aku harus menertawakanmu?" tanyaku. "Dengarkan ceritaku. Aku.. Sebenarnya seorang putra dari dewa duyung di laut itu. Saat aku berkeliling, tiba-tiba aku.. aku sepertii.. merasakan sesuatu saat melihatmu. Aku pun bertekat untuk mendekatimu, lalu.. Aku mengubah diriku menjadi manusia untuk pertama kalinya. Dan kau tahu apa resikonya ? Aku akan lupa ingatan. Semuanya aku tidak ingat. Mungkin sikap ku semalam berbeda dengan yang sekarang, tapi ini lah sikap asliku.." ia pun cerita panjang lebar dn langsung menundukan kepalanya . "Begitu… Jungkook-ah.."panggil ku dan ia menoleh kearah ku.

"Apa kau..Menyukaiku ?" tanyaku padnya . Dan ia pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Aku baru tahu, juka seorang duyung bias malu begini juga :3 "Ani.." kata-katanya membuatku kecewa. Aku pun berdiri dan berniat meninggalkannya "Pulanglah..Sekarang ingatanmu sudah pulih bukan ? Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi sekarang" baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatku terhenti dan kaget "TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU HYUNG ! SUNGGUH ! MESKIPUN AKU TIDAK INGAT SIAPA NAMAMU, TAPI.. AKU MENCINTAIMU ! AKU, AKU BISA MERASAKANNYA HYUNG ! JA- HIIKKSS NGAN PERGI HIKKSS HYUNG.. HIKSSS" ku balikkan badanku dan ku lihat ia menunduk menatap ekornya dan menangis . Aku pun berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, sangat erat seakan-akan jika terlepas, Jungkook akan menghilang. "Ssstt..Uljima Kooki-ya.." ku elus elus pucuk kepalanya dan tak lupa ku kecup-kecup pucuk kepalanya (Iiiiihhh .. V modus xD )

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung.."

"Aku tak kan meninggalkanmu .. Hyung janji.."

"Gomawo hyung.."

"Hm.. Sekarang hyung punya pertanyaan untukmu, dank au harus menjawabnya dengan cepat , arra ?"

"Hmm" ucapnya sambil mengangguk dan menatapku lucu "Apakau.. Menyukai hyung ?"

"Ani..Aku mencintai hyung, bukankah sudah ku katakana tadi ?" ucapnya dengan wajah polosnya, aigoo.. Anak ini sungguh membuatku gemas, yaaa meskipun ia bias dikatakan siluman xD

"Kalau begitu.. Mau tidak jadi pacar hyung ?"

"Hng !" dan ia mengangguk semangat "Eh ? A-apa hyung b-bilang ?" ucapnya lagi setelah sadar apa yang ku katakana. Dan ohhh lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah itu xD "Hyung bilang.. Kookie mau tidak jadi kekasihnya hyung?" ucapku lagi "Emm..Hng.." namun kali ini dengan nada yang halus dan terkesan malu-malu. Aku langsung memeluknya kembali. "TAEHYUNG-AH ! JUNGKOOK-AH ! APA KALIAN DISANA ?" astaga itu Jin hyung dan yang lainnya. "Kookie-ya..Bagaimana ini ?"

 **-TBC EGEN-**

 **PADA MINTA FAST UPDATE NIH**

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH PADA REVIEW'-')/**

 **YEYY! TEBAKAN KALIAN BENAR ! SI KOOKIE ITU IKAN DUGONG EHHH MAKSUDNYA DUYUNG A.K.A MERMAID ! xD**

 **OIYA, PADA PUNYA IG OR FB KAGAK ? POLOW IG NYA NIS YUKK chanbaekhyunie614**

 **ADD FBNYA JUGA ^^ Byun Aeri (PP nya poto Syuga unyunyu :v)**

 **RnR ya ^^**

 **BIG THANKS FOR :**

 **raisanurulh : ahahahaa.. emang pendek sihh :3 udah ketahuan tuhh.. si JK apaan xD**

 **Vhand17Seventeen-EXOtics : Yapp ! tebakannya benar ! Udah next nihhh**

 **YulJeon : Ahahaha.. susah bikin suaranya :3**

 **Jvz1230 : Ooo.. Yg temennya papahnya/? nemo ? LOL xD**

 **ulyalenivk3001 : ini udah lanjut .. :3 tapi seperti biasa..Pendek xD**

 **yuna kim : hemehh -_-**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kookie-ya..Bagaimana ini ?"

"Bagaimana apanya ?"

"Itu..Jin hyu-" belum selesai aku bicara tiba-tiba.. "YAK ! TAE TAE !" aku pun reflek membalikkan badanku. Ya ampun , itu Jin Hyung dan lainnya ! Astaga ! Kalau Jungkook ketauhuan bagaimana ? "E-ehhh..Hyung.. Ada apa ?" ucapku agak sedikit yahhh.. takut "Kau… Kau kenapa tidak seperti biasanya Kim Taehyung ? Apa kau sakit eoh ?" Tanya Jin hyung dan langsung memegang keningku. "A-aku..Anii.."

"Eh ? Jungkook-ah.. Sedang apa kau disana ? Ayo ! Kalian tak ingin makan ?"  
"Ne hyung"

Jin hyung pun berjalan meninggalkan kami, ku lihat dengan hati-hati kebelakang dan.. "Hufftt..Syukurlah.."

"Syukurlah kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook "Kau, bias merubah dirimu kembali ?"

"Hng ! Aku tadi kering sendiri.. Heheee" ucapnya dengan cengirannya "Soalnya kalo aku pake kekuatanku untuk jadi manusia, aku.. aku nanti bias lupa sama hyung lagi.. Heee" lanjutnya.

"Jangan pernah gunakan kekuatanmu arra ? Jangan sampai kau melupakanku. Kajja, kita harus makan !" akupun langsung menarik Jungkook dan berjalan menuju temanku yang sudah menunggu kami berdua. "Kajja hyung..." ucapku setelah sampai di sana. "Kajja..Kau lama sekali"

Dan kami pun kembali masuk ke mobil dan mencari restoran terdekat untuk sarapan (btw ini kan pagi ceritanya :3 )

Sepertinya didekat sini tidak ada restoran, jadi kami terpaksa harus ke kota "Tae ! Ngomong-ngomong si Jungkook itu dari mana ?"

"Ah.. Dia dari pantai !" Omo ! Yakk! Kim Taehyung bodoh ! Kenapa kau sampai keceplosan begini ? "Hehh ? Maksudmu ?" Tanya Jimin lagi "A-anii… Maksudku Jungkook itu dari Busan, rumahnya tepat di pinggir pantai" Huuffttt untungnya aku bias mencari alas an yang masuk akal. "Ooo.. Aku kira dia ikan nemo" ucapnya lagi dengan tawanya kali ini "Omo omo omooo.. Tae! Lihatlah ! Jungkookmu itu sangat imut ! Dia tertidur.. Hyaaaa" Jimin hendak memeluk Jungkook namun aku langsung mendorongnya "Yoongi hyung ! Seme mu ini memang harus diberi hukuman!" ucapku teriak "Maksudmu?" Tanya Yoongi hyung dengan deathglare nya "Si ikan buntal ini dari tadi menggoda Jungkookku terus " dan Yoongi hyung sekarang member deathglare nya pada Jimin dan langsung menjewernya "Yayayayakkk hyung.. Appoyoo.." kasian Jimin xD

"Wait ! Apa kau bilang tadi ? Jungkookmu ? Aiihh. Uri Tae udah dewasa ternyata.." aisshh -_- Namjoon hyung e,e "Heheeeee" hanya kubalas dengan cengengesan :3

Lebih dari 15 m3nit akhirnya kami sampai di restoran. "Kookie-ye.. Ireona.. Kita sudah sampai.. Makan dulu, setelah itu kau boleh tidur kembali"

"Eunghh.. Nee.."

Kami pun masuk kedalam restoran dan duduk di dalam ruangan khusus alias VIP. "Kalian ingin memesan apa ?" Tanya Jin hyung pada kami.

"Aku ikut hyung saja !" suara Jimin pun menggelegar/? "Aku juga!" "Sama hyung saja !"

"Baiklah..Pesanannya semuanya sama ?" Tanya Jin hyung. "Ani hyung.." kali ini aku yang bersuara "Eh ? Kau ingin memesan apa ?"

"Eung.. Ahh.. Gang Massaman big porsi ya hyung .. Heeeehee"

"Emang kau habis makan itu sendiri ?"

"Aku tidak memakannya sendiri, aku memakannya dengan Jungkook" . sekarang ku lihat wajahnya yang memerah . Hihiii.. Dia imut "Ah.. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu kami pesan Gang Keow Wan 3, Gai Pad Pongali 2 dan Gang Massaman 1 semuanya big porsi"

"Baiklah..Silahkan tunggu sebentar"

Ah.. Aku tidak sabar untuk memakan makanan itu :3 Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung sedang berbaik hati, karena hari ini hari jadi mereka. Akhirnya kami ditraktir makan di restoran Thailand Hyaaa senangnyaaa

Tak menunggu lama pun makanan datang "Yoooo akhirnyaaaaa perutkuuuu kau akan terisi sekarang.."

"Hyung… Aku yang itu"

"Yakk! Itu punya ku !"

Setelah lama berdebat akhirnya kami mendapatkan makanan masing-masng . "Eotte ? Apakah rasanya enak ? Itu makanan kesukaan ku" ucapku pada Jungkook dan ia hanya mengangguk lucu. Ia pun terus makan makanan nya dengan lahap. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya saja sudah kenyang. "Jungkook-ah…" dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan…

 **TBC XD**

 **GIMANA CERITANYA GAYYSS ?**

 **MAKIN ABSURD YE xD**

 **Makasih yang udah review kemaren ^^**

 **RnR nya yaa ^^**

 **Review nya sangat diperlukan ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

. "Jungkook-ah…" Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan CHU~ untuk pertama kalinya aku mencium seseorang. Lihatlah wajahku dan wajahnya yang sama-sama memerah sekarang, dan ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Ooohhhh, lihatlah dia sekarang, wajahnya memerah. "Ekheemmm ! Ohhh, Yoongi hyung.." haisshhh.. Si ikan buntal itu mengganggu acaraku saja. PLETAK "Taehyung ! Kau tahu tempat tidak sih ?" kali ini Yoongi hyung yang berbicara.

"Yakk! Ku membuatku iri saja"

"Hehee.. Habisnya Kookie lucu sekali" jawabku lalu menggaruk-garuk tengkukku yang tidak gatal,dan Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Akhirnya acara sarapan kami selesai. Kami pun diantar pulang oleh Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung.

.

.

 **SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah.."

"…"

"Jungkook-ah.."

"…"

Jungkook masih tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan dia pun berjalan mendahuluiku. "Jungkook-ah.. Saranghae.." ucapku dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. "Heh ?" responnya.

"AKU ! KIM TAEHYUNG ! YANG MENGENALMU SECARA TIDAK SENGAJA ! MENGAKU BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU JEON JUNGKOOK !" ucapku dengan lantang, lalu dia berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. "A-aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu hyung." Jawabnya dan itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa Kookie-ya ?"

"Tapi.. Kau tahukan aku bukan manusia ? Apa kau.."

"Sssttt.. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Jeon Jungkook.. Tak peduli apakah kau manusia atau bukan. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku Kookie-ya.. Percayalah padaku.."

"Gomawo hyung.."

 **TBC/END ? :v**

 **MAAF YAAAA NIS BARU BALIK LAGI XD**

 **ADA YANG NUNGGU KELANJUTAN NIH FF GAKK ? XD**

 **SENGAJA AKU UPDATE CHAPNYA PENDEK .. TAKUT GADA YANG MAU BACA LAGI.. HEHE..**

 **RNR NYA JANGAN LUPAAA ^^**

 **AKU USAHAIN FAST UPDATE ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung.."

"Hm ?"

"Hyuuunggg.." ucap Jungkook sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku. "Hyung.. Hahhhh..Hyung..Aaaiirr hyunggghh"

"Eoh ? Kookie .. Wae?" ucapku panik. "Hyunghhh..Akuu, aku tidak bisa bernafass..Hahhhh"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung ku gendong Jungkook menuju kamar mandi. Ku rebahkan dirinya di atas bathtub sementara dia mencoba bernafas.

Ku nyalakan shower yang bertengger di depan bathtub itu.

CLIIINGGGGG

Dan lihatlah Jungkook sekarang berwujud setengah ikan. "Eotte ? Gwaenchana ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hahhhh.." dia pun tersenyum "Gwaenchana hyung..Gomawo" lanjutnya dan senyumannya makin lebar dan makin manis.

"Hyung, kau..Kau tak takut melihatku ? Atau kau tak errr jijik memiliki namjachingu sepertiku ?" tanyanya padaku. "Apa jawabanku kemarin itu kurang Kookie ?" kataku sambil mendekatkan wajahku didepan wajahnya. "Enggg..Hyung..Kau terlalu dekat.." akupun hanya terkekeh dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Kookie.. Hyung keluar sebentar ya.. Hyung ambilkan handuk sama baju ganti" dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan lucu.

 **JUNGKOOK POV (btw yang diatas masih TAEHYUNG POV okey)**

"Kookie.. Hyung keluar sebentar ya.. Hyung ambilkan handuk sama baju ganti" dan aku pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menikmati air yang mengalir ini.

Aww.. Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing ? Arrrghhh.. Aku pun memegangi kepalaku. Aaaahhhhh..

.

.

 _"_ _Sayang..Kau tahu kemana Jungkookie pergi ? Sudah 4 hari dia tidak pulang.."_

 _"_ _Entahlah.. Akan kita cari bersama-sama.."_

 _"_ _Hiikkss..Anakku.. Jungkookie.. Kau dimana nak? Eomma takuutt.. Hiksss"_

 _"_ _Tenanglah..Kookie pasti baik-baik saja"_

 _._

 _._

Aku pun menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku. Eomma ? Appa ? Eomma ? Appa ? Jungkookie disini.. Arrrghhhh kepalaku pusing lagi. Aku pun masih dalam acara memegangi kepalaku yang pusing.

CKLEKK

"K-kookie..Kau kenapa ? Gwaenchana ?"

"Ani hyung.. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing.. Aku melihat appa dan eommaku khawatir karena aku tidak pulang.. Hyung.. Eottokhae ?" jujur, aku ingin pulang tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Taehyung hyung.. Aku.. tidak ingin kehilangannya..

"Jika kau memang ingin dan harus pulang, pulanglah Kookie.." a-apa ? Taehyung hyung melepasku begitu saja ? Apa dia tidak benar-benar cinta terhadapku ?

"Aku mencintaimu Kookie.. Selalu.. Aku menyuruhmu pulang itu untuk kebaikanmu juga.. Ja-"

"HYUNG !" ucapku membentaknya, dan dia hanya terdiam.

"Dengarkan aku.. Aku akan bilang ke appa.. Jika aku ingin tinggal bersama mu.."

"Tapi.."

"Appa ku tidak segalak yang ada di dongeng-dongeng hyung..Percayalah.."

"Hm.." Taehyung hyung pun langsung mendekapku ke dalam kepelukannya yang hangat.

"Aigoo.. Apa sudah selesai bersenang-senang nya eoh ?"

"Hehee.. Sudah hyung.."

 **TBC/END ?**

 **NGEHH -_- INI FF MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD -_-**

 **KEKNYA GAUSAH DILANJUT AJE YAKKK '-'**

 **RNR NYA YEEE**


End file.
